Improving and Adding FX
An FX's origin not only affects when and how it is acquired but may also affect efforts to improve the FX later on. Power source may come into play here, too, particularly if the FX comes from an outside source. In such cases, improving the FX may depend heavily on the wielder's relationship with its source! Methods of Improvement Consider the following methods of FX improvement and which are appropriate to which FX your game. Along with the methods of improving FX, consider the different types of improvements available: to existing FX, adding new effects to existing FX, adding or removing modifiers, and acquiring entirely new FX. Improvement Through Adventure The GM decides what FX (if any) can be improved simply by spending earned character points on them. This may include existing FX, adding extras, removing flaws, or adding entirely new FX. Some or all of these improvements may have certain requirements. For example, characters may need training in order to improve their existing FX, and the GM might ban adding entirely new effects or FX without some sort of special training or even transformation first. Players can spend earned characters points on whatever improvements the GM allows, so long as any prerequisites are met. Improvement Through Study Study and practice with an FX may improve the ability to use it and might also improve the FX's effectiveness over time. If an FX is based wholly or partially on the user's knowledge or understanding, then study may help to improve it. If the FX's effectiveness is based primarily on use, then practice can help improve the FX. The GM should decide what areas of improvement are possible through study and practice. For some, only the ranks of an FX improve, representing greater skill with the FX. In other cases, the GM may allow practicing an FX to improve the FX's other traits: adding extras, removing flaws, and so forth. Having a teacher may be helpful in learning to improve some FX, although only in particular areas. A teacher may be able to help a student overcome an FX's flaws, removing flaws, or adding extras. A particular area where improvement through study or practice may apply is in regard to Fixed Extras, which are often learned applications of a particular FX. The GM can require, for example, a certain amount of practice in order for a character to acquire the Precise Extra with an FX (with a number of failed attempts along the way!). Likewise, you can require a character use a new Fixed Extra a certain number of times through Hero Dice expenditure before spending character points to acquire it permanently. Transformation FX are sometimes improved through transformation: character are exposed to conditions similar to an origin, granting new levels of power or new FX altogether! Some transformations may be brought about through training, or by stressful situations. For example, a character pushes his FX to the limit in an adventure. The GM and player agree this triggers a transformation, allowing the player to spend accumulated character points to improve the character's FX. Some transformations are subtle and gradual, others quite dramatic. In the latter case, the GM may even allow players to completely redesign their characters, provided they keep the same point total. Types of Improvement FX can improve in a number of different ways: you can add ranks to existing FX or entirely new FX, add extras, remove flaws, or even add entirely new FX. Some or all of these improvements may be limited according to the setting and the nature of FX in that setting. Improving FX FX available in ranks can be improved. The GM may wish to set limits on the maximum ranks in certain FX beyond just the normal power level limits. Gamemasters should also consider whether or not to occasionally raise the campaign's power level limit to allow for improvement in FX and other traits already at the limit. Adding Effects to an FX A common improvement is to add new effects to an FX, expanding its scope. These FX may initially be FX stunts mastered over time so the wielder can use them at will. Alternately, they might be entirely new facets of the FX the user has "discovered" or developed. New FX may require instruction (from a teacher with the FX) or even transformation, opening up the potential for the ability. The GM can require the player to have enough character points to pay for the entire new FX before the character can use it, or can allow the player to pay in "installments," devoting earned character points to paying off the new FX's cost (this is useful for FX acquired during adventures). As another type of "installment plan," the new FX can initially have flaws that reduce its cost. The player can then devote earned points to removing these flaws, eventually granting full and unrestricted use of the FX. Adding Extras Like new FX, players can add Extras to existing FX. Extras are added separately to each effect in an FX; so if you want the Area extra on your Damage FX, for example, you have to apply the Area extra again if you want it to apply to your Inflict FX or to an entirely different effect of the FX. At the GM's discretion, extras may be easier to add to extras than entirely new FX, since they use existing FX in different ways. Note that extras, once applied, are always in effect; a Damage FX that acquires the Area extra always affects an area, for example. For adding alternative versions of an FX, use the Alternate FX Extra instead. Removing Flaws Training and experience may help overcome certain Flaws on FX, particularly flaws representing inexperience or lack of control. The GM decides what, if any, flaws can be removed and how it is done. Some flaws require nothing but time and effort (and the appropriate expenditure of character points). Other flaws may need the assistance of a qualified instructor or some sort of "breakthrough" experience to allow the character to overcome them. Finally, some flaws may be permanent, barring a dramatic transformation, and perhaps not even then, if the flaw is simply part of the nature of FX in the setting. Adding New FX It may be possible to acquire entirely new FX during a game. It's up to the GM to decide not only if this is possible, but under what conditions. Can you gain new FX solely by training and experience, such as a telepath learning ESP or a mage with fire control learning to command cold as well? Sometimes closely related FX may be learned, although you should distinguish between adding effects to an existing FX and developing a completely new FX. In other settings, acquiring new FX takes instruction, or even some sort of transformation. For example, supers often acquire new effects or extras for their existing FX, but entirely new FX require some major event, equivalent to a new origin. A character might be exposed to a mutagen, encounter a new power source, invent a new device, or even die and return to life with an entirely new FX! The GM can choose to restrict new FX solely to transformations. Players can request a new FX, but it's up to the Game Master when and how they occur. Regardless of how they are acquired, new FX should follow the guidelines set down for FX in general in the campaign, unless the GM specifically chooses to bend the rules for some reason. Availability of Improvement How and when can FX be improved, and to what degree? Improvement through adventure and study place control over FX improvement largely in the hands of the players, although in the latter case the GM can limit access to teachers for some things. Improvement via transformation generally limits control over improvement to the Gamemaster, who decides where and when transformations occur. This is particularly appropriate for FX gained from an outside agency such as a deity or cosmic patron, who decides if and when the wielder is worthy of additional FX. Different types of FX may have different methods of improvement. For example, perhaps magical FX can be improved through study while divine FX are only improved through transformation (granted by the divinity). Generally speaking, if any FX can be improved through adventuring (assigning earned character points), then they all should be, or some players get an unfair advantage over the others. Likewise consider the types of FX improvement available. Again, this may vary from one FX to another. Some FX might allow only the improvement of existing FX, others may permit the adding of new FX. The GM decides whether or not characters can acquire entirely new FX during play, as opposed to simply adding new effects and modifiers to existing FX. Finally, you can regulate certain combinations of methods and types of improvement. For example, anyone can improve FX ranks or add FX feats through study and training, but it requires a teacher to add extras and new FX or remove flaws, and entirely new FX are available only through transformation (in other words, by GM fiat), allowing the GM to control the introduction of these FX into the game. Category:Rulebook Category:Characters Category:FX